YouTube Videos
by The Herobrine Hunter and DDoJ
Summary: DDoJ,Ruki,Koji,Kouichi,Taiki,and others make YouTube Videos. This is a combination of multiple things. Will be put on hiatus until one of our new stories "The War: Rebirth" is finished.
1. Info

DDoJ:Hey guys!

Red General:Hey Joy-chan!

Warrior of Light:'Sup

Warrior of Darkness:Hello!

Shadow Tamer:Hey.

DDoJ:Okay now that you're here let's start introducing ourselves.

Red General:My name is Taiki Kudo,general of the Fusion Fighters,gogglhead,and Joy-chan's pen pal.

Shadow Tamer:My name is Ruki Nonaka,my last name used to be Shigami but I got adopted,my partner is BlackRenamon,I'm probably the only female gogglehead,leader of the Second Generation Tamers,and only human to ever meet a Demon Lord and not die.

Warrior of Darkness:RUKI?!

Shadow Tamer:KOUICHI?!

Warrior of Light:You two know each other?

ST:We're childhood friends

DDoJ:Kouichi and Koji introduce yourselves.

WoD:We're twins separated at birth,both thought our parents were dead,I'm the Legendary Warrior of Darkness while my twin is The Warrior of Light,and I'm Ruki's childhood friend.

DDoJ:And everyone knows me so I don't have to introduce let's play FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S.

Names:

DDoJ:Me

Red General:Taiki

Warrior of Light:Koji

Warrior of Darkness:Kouichi

Shadow Tamer:Ruki(my OC)


	2. Avatars and a Hypervenilating Pichu

DDoJ:*Is** a Spiky-Eared Pichu the right ear has the spikes***

ST:*Herself** in EarthBending clothes (like Toph's from ATLA but without the crown/****headband thing)***

**RG:*Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger**

**WoL:*Shadow the Hedgehog***

**WoD:*Silver the Hedgehog***

**t**DDoJ:Guys I'm alone,my only weapon is a bubble-gun,My flashlight is almost out of,and I haven't been attacked I'm pretty sure that Lucas is looking for my candy stash as we

HeroBrine Hunter:*teleports there*How did you know?

DDoJ:Gatomon.

HBH:Kuso!You can never trust her with anything involving candy!*teleports back to the mansion*

ST:Damn it!This is the secondth time I died!

RG:I got killed **7 TIMES!**

WoL:They're scared of me.

WoD:They follow me.

DDoJ:Everyone meet in the office.

ST and WoL:*run in the room and close the door as a cupcake flies in and crashes into the wall*

ST:We need to make sure ALL of the animatronics are on the stage.

_With DDoJ_

DDoJ:*Freddy FazBear's face appears on her screen*Hōrī Kuso!*zaps Freddy and run to the office*

HBH:*teleports there again*Weakling.*teleports the back to the mansion*

_DDoJ,WoL,and ST_

DDoJ:*runs in traumatized*

ST:Are you ok?

DDoJ:Lleh on!I dah eht gnivil parc deracs tuo fo em!

WoL:*confused*What did she say?

ST:She said 'Hell no!I had the living crap scared out of me!'

JDDoJ:*Speaks in Pichu-nese*Pichu pichu pichu pi pi pi?(Where are the others?)

ST:Kuso!We can't understand her unless we have Gatomon,BlackGatomon,or the 'From Pichu-nese to Human Translation Collar'!

RG:*walks in and sees Pichu hyperventilating in the corner under the table muttering things in Pichu-nese about evil teddy bears*I'm not even gonna ask.

DDoJ:Pi pi Pichu Pichu pi(At least we didn't die)

HBH:*teleports thee AGAIN*So why didn't they stuff you into a suit?

Everyone present in the room other than DDoJ and ST:HOLY SHIT!

DDoJ:*Now speaking in English*Wait a minute where's Kouichi(WoD)?

HBH:maybe they DID stuff one of you into a suit.

WoD:*walks in as BMO* No they only stuffed my avatar in there.

HBH:*wound from HeroBrine encounter starts to burn and sting* OWWW!*coughs*Oh no the wound.*falls unconscious*

DDoJ:*groans*Not again!

*Lights go out*

WoL:Damn it!

RG:Shit!

ST:Fuck!

WoD:We're screwed!

DDoJ:No good,No good,Very no good!(Damemon reference)

To Be Continued...


	3. Poker with the Animatronics and Others

DDoJ:*walks away into the kitchen and sees some old friends*Hey sorry for shocking you Freddy.

Freddy FazBear:No problem.

_With the idiots,uh I mean others_

RG:So this guy is Joy-chan's friend and co-Author?

ST:He'll wake up in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

HBH:*wakes up*Hey where's Pichu?

WoL:Shit!I forgot about her!

WoD:She must've gotten lost during the blackout.

RG:You know I remember Joy-chan telling me this place only runs on two +AA batteries.

HBH:*looks through the security cameras*Found her.

Everyone:*walks looks at the camera and see Pichu with the animatronics,a Meowth(Team Rocket),Ty Lee(Last AirBender),Ranamon(Digimon Frontier),Impmon(Tamers),and BashurVerse(YouTube).All of them are sitting at a table with candy,soda,and a rice-ball in the middle,each of them had cards,*

RG:Are they playing Go-Fish?

WoL:By the looks of it they're playing Poker.

HBH:SHE KNOWS BASHURVERSE!?

video:*Game ends and everybody agrees to meet at Ty Lee's house.*

DDoJ:*Sneaks in*Hey guys did I miss anything?

Everybody:*thinking*'Pichu you're too naive.'

To be continued...


	4. Red General Cooking Show- Pt 1

**DDoJ:****I'm**** back people!*is herself in AirBender clothes***

**HBH:Hey losers.*is a lobster in a lab coat***

**WoD:Hello.*Is BMO because his avatar was deleted in the last chapter***

**WoL:What's up.*Is Mario***

**RG:Finally.*A bag of Nacho Doritos.***

*HeroBrine Hunter is in a Hot tub/Pot*

RG:Hey everybody welcome to the Red General cooking we are going to learn how to cook a nice lobster...

HBH:*can be heard yelling in the Background*I want to live!

RG:First we are going to put in this picture I stole from the neighbors. DDoJ please put the picture in the Pot.

DDoJ:*throws the picture in and hits HBH in the head*

HbH:Owwwww!

RG:Now let's put in this nice computer also from the neighbors.*Throws it in and electrocutes HBH*

HBH:What did I ever do to you?!

RG:Now for some Nacho cheese.*pees Nacho Cheese in the pot*

Everyone except RG:*laughing their asses off*

ST:Now we can boil him!*cranks the heat and pressure up to 1,000,000*

WoL:Nothing's happening.

*Giant stream off boiling water shoots HBH into the roof*

WoD:*Looks at the ceiling*Guys look at the ceiling!

DDoJ:*laughing*Holy Crap!

*Everyone sees a blood spot on the ceiling where the lobster is supposed to be*

DDoJ:Later guys I'm going to Burger King.

ST:I'm going with her.

WoL:Me too

WoD:I don't want to be poisoned!

RG:I'm going too because I'm starving.

*Everyone leaves to Burger King but the universe crumbles before they get there*

**Rule 8:NEVER kill The Herobrine Hunter when he is in his normal form. **


	5. Dimension Travel:Learning

_**[Quick** Recap on the last episod/chapter]_

**DDoJ:Later guys,I'm going to Burger King.**

**ST:I'm going with her.**

**WoL:Me to.**

**WoD:I don't want to be poisoned!**

**RG:I'm going too,because I'm starving.**

***Everyone leaves for Burger King,but the ****universe crumbles before they EVEN got their so they can avoid food poisoning and starvation***

**_[Right Now in the black abyss]_**

DDoJ:This feels familiar.

ST,WoD,RG:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

WoL:We're going to die!

ST:*whistles*We've floating around for half an hour already.

DDoJ:*realization evident on her face*Now I get it!

Everyone:*confused*What?

DDoJ:The feeling I'm getting right now is familiar,like when I ended up in the AVAVERSE or in the bizarro 're traveling into a different dimension,T.V show or story right now.

ST:How long is this going to take?

DDoJ:If we end up in T.V show it would take us another 30 minutes to get there and time's faster there since I was their throughout the whole show (all 3 seasons and a year after the events of the show) but back home I was gone for about 2 or 3 weeks.

WoL:What about the Bizarro World you were talking about?

DDoJ:That would take us an hour and 45 minutes to get there is reversed like in our world the twins parents divorced while in the Bizarro World they did get divorced and the twins in that world now have a younger sister in that world named Kijai.

WoL and WoD:We get a baby sister?!

DDoJ:Yeah she's 7 years old and Ranamon is her partner and SHE got corrupted by Cherubimon NOT Kouichi.

ST:I'm guessing it would take however long it take someone to watch/read that last 5 chapters and this one to get to another story?

DDoJ:You're right.

RG:*sees the Zone Transfer thing appear except it's dark blu and light blue instead of green and dark green*Looks like we found our portal.

WoL:Looks like the portal Joy's portal gun makes.

Everyone:*gets sucked in the portal with the light the Digi-Ports in 02 make while 'Hey Digimon!' is playing*

**Hey Digimon!**

**Hey Digimon! **

**Monster friends to the boys and girls.**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Champions of the Digital World,**

**Seven young kids go to camp for the summer and wind up living in a digital every kid gets to met his own Digi-Monster,a digital companion,a digital friend.**

**A Digimon In-training will digivolve to Rookie and digivolve to champion and ultimate too.**

**I'm gonna save the digital world for me,I'm gonna save the digital world for you.**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Monster friends to the boys and girls.**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Hey Digimon!**

**Champions of the digital world.**

**Hey Digimon! **

**Hey Digimon!**

**Monster friends to the boys and girls.**

**Hey Digimon!**

** Hey Digimon!**

**Champions of the digital world!**

***Song ends***

**3rd person POV**

**Every one argues about where they go next, but instead multiple portals open up behind each character and suck every one into a different one. Except that the portal that DDoJ enters leads to a nether fortress from mine craft. Soon, when DDoJ arrives she hears a voice that she hasn't heard for a while.**

** A voice that she hoped that she never would hear again.**

**Chaos Herobrine Hunter:*In a voice similar to GLaDOS from P****ortal, only more corrupt and male.* **_It's been a long time. How have you been?_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_[Quick Recap on the last episode/chapter_**

**_Everyone:*gets sucked in the portal with the light the Digi-Ports in 02 make while 'Hey Digimon!' is playing* _**

**_3rd Person Pov_**

**_Every one argues about where they go next, but instead multiple portals open up behind each character and suck every one into a different one. Except that the portal that DDoJ enters leads to a nether fortress from mine craft. Soon, when DDoJ arrives she hears a voice that she hasn't heard for a while._**

**_ A voice that she hoped that she never would hear again._**

**_Chaos Herobrine Hunter:*In a voice similar to GLaDOS from Portal, only more corrupt and male.* It's been a long time. How have you been?_**

**__[Right Now]__**

DDoJ:Onōri Kuso!

Chaos HBH:Hello Joy.

DDoJ:How did you get into your dark Chaos form?!And where are my friends?

Chaos HBH:Your friends can't help you now!*Screen appears and we see Ruki,Koji,Taiki,and Kouichi falling in a waterfall facing another waterfall like in Digimon Adventure Episode 1:And So It Begins...*

**Ruki's Pov**

'Ruki?Ruki?Ruki wake up!'A familiar voice yelled

"I'm up."I say looking directly at ...BlackRelemon?!The last time I saw her she was in her in-training form at Joy's house not her fresh form.

"Where's the others!"I ask"We were together a few minutes ago and then Joy disappeared now we're here!?"

"We need to look for them and the twins(Gatomon and BlackGatomon)"BlackRelemon said

"Wait Gatomon and BlackGatomon are here!"I we know where some of are.

"We were at the house watching The pilot of Digimon Adventure when a strange force similar to Joy's chaos form but darker,and full of anger,hatred, darkness and for some reason regret sucked us into the tv!" BlackRelemon explained

"Wait we're in a tv show?"I asked knowing that I was breaking the 4th wall.

"We need to start looking for others and NOT mess with the events of the show"I we went to search for the others.

_[With DDoJ]_

DDoJ:Kuso!I just remembered that I had to make a video today!Now you have to help me in a minecraft Nether video.

CHBH:What?!

DDoJ:Hey guys Joy here and today we're going to do a Nether video since:

a)I'm stuck here

b)My only company is Corrupted Chaos Herobrine Hunter.

and

c) The only thing that this form knows to do is fight.

CCHBH:Prepare to die!

DDoJ:*sighs* I was hoping that you would not say that.

**RG's POV**

**RG:*Groans*** Ugh. Where am I?

**Phone guy: Hello?... Hello? Hello?**

**RG:AW SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!DAMN YOU PORTAL!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

HBH:DDoJ** put in chapter 9**

**DDoJ:Nani?**

**HBH:Dammit!Takato can you translate since Ruki isn't here?**

**Takato:Yeah.**

**HBH:What did she say?**

** Takato:She said'What?'.And did you forget that **_**SHE IS WEARING FUCKING HEADPHONES?!**_

_**HBH:Uh... yes **_

_**(Back at the nether fortress)**_

**_CCHBH*Laughs* I forgot how good you were at fighting.(Blocks sword attacking him)_**

_DDoJ:You forgot that I'm a skilled Chaos Magi!"*shoots a purple dust at him*_

**_CCHBH:_**_*Uses fast return teleport to dodge lethal attack and leave current dimension* _**_That was close.I never knew the kid could use Pokemo... wait she's a Pichu, of course she can use Pokemon moves._**

_DDoJ: Now where is that bastard* The Nether fortress starts to collapse on itself*_

**_2 hours and 2 minutes earlier..._**

**Back at the Studio...**

_ST: Hey Joy. We're about one hour till we start the next video._

_DDoJ: Okay, so?_

_ST: Well during the last video you said something about a Herobrine encounter with Herobrine Hunter._

_DDOJ:Yeah that did happen.*Looks at the security picture of Herobrine encounter.*_

_ST: Well can you tell me what happened._

_DDoJ:Only if you promise not to tell anyone EVER!_

_ST:I promise._

_DDoJ:It was the day Gatomon and BlackGatomon's Digiegg hatched..._

**_Flashback..._**

_DDoJ:I wonder what kind of Digimon will hatch from this egg. The little guy or girl will have some new things to learn_

_HBH: Yep.* Does a system check._

_Announcer: Warning. Paranormal levels at high results._

_HBH: Wait, what is the type?_

_Announcer: Type 02920-3940_

_HBH: 3940? What is the codename?_

_Announcer: **Codname: Herobrine.*Mission Impossible theme starts to play***_

**_HBH: Shit_**

**_DDoJ: What does this mean?_**

HBH:Run! And take the egg with you!

DDoJ:Oh god we are all gonna die and I haven't finished Attack on Titan yet!

HBH:And don't mess with the experiment! It might explode!

DDoJ: Ok. *Starts to run*

**Ten minutes later **

**YukimiBotamon/Gatomon: ***Hatches out of egg* Where am I?

DDoJ: Ten metres away from your home.

*The Lab Explodes*

DDoJ: Holy Shit! *Runs back to the lab and sees a battle-scarred, bleeding, smoldering HBH in a pool of his own blood missing an arm and a leg*

HBH:*Very weakly* H-Help me… p-please... *Blacks out*

_**End of flashback.**_

DDoJ: So that's basically the Herobrine encounter.

ST: Holy Crap! That's really what happened?!

DDoJ: *Sadness filling voice* Yeah... Because of my status as an author, I was able **to** heal his missing limbs, but on his other arm there was a very deep cut which had left a strange purple scar after 2 months.

ST: I must have been scary for you.

DDoJ:It was.

HBH:*in background* Tell me again why I have to look like Zoidberg?

DDoJ: He rarely talks about the experience.

ST: I can see why he doesn't.

*Tardis engine whooshing*

The Doctor:*Walks out of the Tardis* This definitely is not Barcelona, but this will do.

DDoJ:*Elecrocutes The Doctor*

HBH:What was that noise?

DDoJ:Nothing!Just another gay sparkly vampire!'_he doesn't believe me,but since I used the Twilight excuse he won't be suspicious'_

**_And Done!_**


End file.
